Transkrypcja Odcinka: Dostawcy Pizzy
Artykuł Odcinka: Dostawcy Pizzy Postacie * SpongeBob * Skalmar * Pan Krab * Tom * Kierowca tira Dialogi Skalmar: Możesz się pośpieszyć, SpongeBob, mamy fajrant i chciałbym już iść do domu. (dzwoni telefon) SpongeBob: Ja odbiorę, odbiorę, już lecę. (leci po telefon i spada gdy Skalmar odbiera) Skalmar: Halo? Przepraszam, ale już zamknięte... (Pan Krab zabiera mu telefon) Pan Krab: Witam Pod Tłustym Krabem! Czym mogę służyć? (klijent mówi zamówienie) Pizza? (jego oczy przekształcają się w znak dolarów) Jasne, że mamy pizzę. Skalmar: Ale Panie Krab... Pan Krab: Nasz dostawca wkrótce przywiezie ją panu do domu. (odkłada słuchawkę) Skalmar: Panie Krab, nie robimy pizzy. (pan Krab robi z kraboburgerów pizzę) Ani nie dowozimy. Pan Krab: My nie dowozimy, ale ty owszem. Skalmar: Może SpongeBob mógłby to zrobić? Pan Krab: Świetny pomysł! Weź go ze sobą. (SpongeBob skrada się obok niego) Skalmar: Nie to chciałem usłyszeć! SpongeBob: Maska...jest. antena...jest. zderzak...jest. śmieszny napis... (na napisie jest napisane "Hamuję DlA MorSkicH URwisów") ...jest. (napełnia do siebie powietrze z opon przez małą rurkę) Ciśnienie opon... (dmucha całe powietrze na Skalmara) ...jest. Kontrola pojazdu zakończona! Skalmar, razem tworzymy historię. Ten szczęśliwy klient dostanie dzisiaj pierwszą zrobioną przez nas krabo-pizzę. Skalmar: Super, możesz prowadzić. SpongeBob: Nie mogę. Wciąż jestem w szkole jazdy. Skalmar: Przestań, SpongeBob. To przecież tuż za rogiem. SpongeBob: No, nie wiem, bo... Skalmar: Rób to, co robiłeś w szkole. SpongeBob: Tak, dobra. Nie, nie podpowiadaj. Skalmar: Wycofaj. SpongeBob: Hę? Skalmar: Musisz cofnąć. SpongeBob: Tak, muszę cofnąć. (próbuje przekręcić bieg) Skalmar: No cofaj! SpongeBob: Dobra, dobra. Skalmar: Możesz wrzucić wsteczny, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Wsteczny? Tak, tak wsteczny bieg. (słowa po angielsku przekształciły się na koreańskie) Skalmar: No cofaj! SpongeBob: (cofa) Cała wstecz! (łódka bardzo szybko się cofa) Skalmar: Dawaj kierownicę, SpongeBob! Dawaj kierownicę! SpongeBob: Cała wstecz! Cała wstecz! (łódź zatrzymuje się, gdy się skończyła benzyna) Skalmar: Cóż...wycofałeś. Ale wiesz co? Skończyła się benzyna. I wiesz co poza tym? Jesteśmy na jakimś pustkowiu! SpongeBob: I wiesz co poza tym tym? Pizza zaraz nam wystygnie. Skalmar: Pizza nam wystygnie? A, pizza wystygnie. Tylko nie pizza! Czy może być jeszcze gorzej? (kopie łódkę, która nagle startuje i odjeżdża) SpongeBob: Cóż, możemy ją dostarczyć na piechotę. (obaj idą na piasku) Skalmar: Ał, ał, ał. SpongeBob: (śpiewa) Ta krabowa pizza to dobra pizza. Przekonasz się. Ta krabowa pizza to dobra pizza... Skalmar: ... A macki bolą mnie. Aaa. (potyka się o SpongeBoba) SpongeBob? Co ty wyprawiasz? SpongeBob: (słucha ziemi) To sposób pionerów. Widziałem to kiedyś w westernie. Skalmar: SpongeBob, nie mamy teraz czasu na... SpongeBob: Ciii, coś słyszę. Skalmar: Jakie coś? SpongeBob: (pokazuje na drogę) Tir! Szesnastokołowiec. Pokażę ci teraz pionierski autostop. (zaczyna tanczyć na drodze) Kierowca tira: Rety, rety, gąbka na drodze! Skalmar: Hamuje! Hamuje! (Skalmar zauważa, że ciężarówka się nie zatrzymuje i popycha SpongeBoba na drugą stronę drogi, gdzie są cali w piasku) SpongeBob: Ta krabowa pizza, to dobra pizza, przekonasz się. Ta krabowa pizza, to dobra pizza, tylko spytaj mnie. Ta krabowa pizza to pyszna pizza, każdy chętnie ją zje. (SpongeBob gets carried around in the air by the huge winds) Skalmar: Może wyrzuciłbyś wreszcie tę głupią pizzę? SpongeBob: Nie mogę, klijent na nią czeka. Skalmar: A kogo obchodzi ten klijent? SpongeBob: Mnie obchodzi! Skalmar: Ja go mam w nosie! SpongeBob: (wind stops and SpongeBob gasps) Ależ Skalmarze! (starts flying again) Skalmar: Puść już tę pizzę! SpongeBob: Nie! (runs over Squidward) Skalmar: (holding SpongeBob’s legs) SpongeBob, natychmiast puść tę pizzę! SpongeBob: Nie, ona jest dla klijenta! Skalmar: SpongeBob! Puszczaj tę pizzę! (podnosi się tornado) SpongeBob! (patrzy w dół) Nie puszczaj tej pizzy! (tornado spits them both out. SpongeBob uses the pizza as a parachute but Squidward falls hard onto the ground) Hej! Zaraz! A... a...a gdzie jest droga? G-gdzie jest nasza droga! Już po nas och, och, jak wrócimy do domu? W którą stronę! Co teraz zrobimy? Tu nie ma drogi! SpongeBob: Miasto jest w tę stronę. (wskazuje) Skalmar: Odezwał się pioner. Znowu sztuczka? SpongeBob: Dokładnie tak. Mech wskazuje cywilizacje. Skalmar: W tę stronę? Tamtędy? (SpongeBob skina głową) Niech się upewnię... sądzisz, że my mamy iść tędy? SpongeBob: Tak. Skalmar: No to ja idę w tę stronę. (odchodzi w drugą stronę) SpongeBob: Skal, czekaj! Myślę, że... Skalmar: Wierz mi, ja wiem co robię. (scena z miastem po stronie, gdzie był mech) SpongeBob: (śpiewa) Ta krabowa pizza to dobra pizza, absolutnie jest. (potem, obaj leżą z głowami na piasku) Skalmar: Sponge, musimy cos zjesć. SpongeBob: Słyszałem, że w dawnych czasach pionierzy jedli koralowce (wyciąga jeden). (Skalmar bierze koralowiec i wpycha go sobie do buzi) A może to nie koralowce?(Skalmar wypluwa koral) Może to był piach, albo mech. Skalmar: Dawaj tę pizzę!!! SpongeBob: Wiem, już pamiętam, jednak koralowce! Skalmar: Dawaj pizzę!!!! SpongeBob: Nie, obiecalismy, ona jest dla klienta!! Skalmar: Masz rację,pizza jest dla klienta... SpongeBob: Tak... Skalmar: Może lepiej ją sprawdzimy, czy wszystko z nią dobrze. SpongeBob: Coż... Skalmar: Zerknijmy...(otworzył pudełko) SpongeBob: Nie!! Wszystko z nią dobrze!! Skalmar: Skąd! Chyba cos zobaczyłem! (otwiera pudełko) O nie... myliłem się..wygląda OK... To naprawdę dobra pizza... SpongeBob: Tak! Skalmar: Z czym jest? Czy to może serek? SpongeBob: Tak! Skalmar: A to pepperoni? SpongeBob: Tak! Skalmar: Dobrze wygląda, co? SpongeBob: Zaraz, zaraz!! Już wiem do czego zmierzasz Skalmar, nie pozwolę ci zjesć tej pizzy! Skalmar: Dawaj tę pizzę! SpongeBob: Nie! Skalmar: Nie zmuszaj mnie bym ci ją zabrał, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Zostaw mnie! Skalmar: Wracaj tu SpongeBob, oddaj mi pizze! SpongeBob: Nie! Skalmar: SpongeBob! SpongeBob: No! :''' SpongeBob! '''SpongeBob: No! Squidward: Wait! SpongeBob: No! (runs into Squidward) Squidward: I want that pizza and you're gonna hand it over: one way or another. SpongeBob: Look, we're saved! Squidward: Sure, we're saved, now give me some pizza! SpongeBob: No, really Squid, we're saved! Squidward: Will you cut that out?! That's just a stupid boulder! SpongeBob: It's not just a boulder; It's a rock! A ro-o-o-ock. (starts to cry) The pioneers used to ride these babies for miles, and it's in great shape. Squidward: SpongeBob, will you forget the stupid pioneers? Have you ever noticed that there are none of them left? That's because they were lousy hitchhikers, ate coral and took directions from algae! And now, you're telling me they thought they could drive... (SpongeBob runs over Squidward with the boulder) ...rocks? Hold on there, Jethro. SpongeBob: I can't wait to see the look on our customer's face! (rings doorbell) Tom: Yeah? SpongeBob: Congratulations, sir. Your Krabby Patty pizza is here! Tom: Wow, thanks, I've been dying for one of these. Where's my drink? SpongeBob: What drink? Tom: My drink! My diet Dr. Kelp. Don't tell me you forgot my drink! SpongeBob: (checks through the order) But, you didn't order any... Tom: How am I supposed to eat this pizza without my drink? SpongeBob: But...but... Tom: Didn't you ever once think of the customer? (gives the pizza back) You call yourself a delivery boy? Well, I ain't buying! (closes door) Squidward: Sponge? Sponge? It's okay. Sponge? (SpongeBob starts crying like a baby) Sponge? (Squidward gets angry and takes a try at the customer) Tom: Another one? Look, I told your little friend I ain't paying for that! Squidward: Well, this one's on the house! (throws pizza in face of Tom) SpongeBob: (starting to stop crying) Did he change his mind? Squidward: He sure did. Ate the whole thing in one bite. SpongeBob: No drink? Squidward: Nah. Now take me home. (jumps up on the rock) SpongeBob: Are you kidding, we have just enough time to make it back to work. (backs up the rock where they are instantly at the Krusty Krab) Squidward: Work? Oh, my aching tentacles!